Lips of an Angel
by TigersBloodMagik
Summary: Someone receives a phone call in the middle of the night that tosses their world back into chaos and hold consequences for all involved. Yaoi/Mature Content/Drama GokuxChichi VegetaxBulma GouxVegeta
1. Lips of an Angel

"Brrrt….Brrrt….Brrrt"

His eyes slowly fluttered open, pulled from the depths of sleep by a grating persistent sound.

"Brrrt….Brrrt"

Dragging his hand across his face he shifted slightly onto one side to catch a glimpse of the bedside clock. 1am. "Brrt…" Dark eyes cast their annoyed glance about the dark for the source of the intrusive buzzing. They rested on the small flip phone which was emitting the silent alert. It was a stupid contraption that she had insisted he buy and carry with him so she could get a hold of him at all times. Rarely did anyone but her call him on it since most of his friends could zip over and talk to him quicker than the time it took to dial on these confounded things. "Brrrt…"

Who would be calling him at this hour anyways? He glanced behind him checking on the sleeping form, making sure the sound hadn't woken her, then slowly reached over and picked up the small device, cupping his hands around it to block the soft blue glow it gave off. Surprise flashed over his face at whose name was scrolling across the display. He flipped it open and held it tightly to his ear leaning farther over the edge of the bed.

"Hello?" He whispered once more throwing a slightly guilty look over his shoulder.

"Hey." A deep husky voice replied sending an involuntary wave of goosebumps across his flesh. There was a pause on the line then a deep sigh. "I-I'm sorry, it's late. I shouldn't have-"

"No!" He winced realizing his protest had been much louder than he'd meant for it to be. He swallowed holding his breath ready to snap the phone shut and pretend to be asleep when the soft snores behind him paused momentarily before resuming. Once he was assured she was still asleep he let out a shaky sigh, carefully maneuvering to prop himself up on one elbow. "No, really, it's ok. I-"

With his free hand he rubbed at his stinging eyes, his brain still foggy from sleep. He thought he heard the softest of sobs on the other line, as if someone was trying to muffle their tears.

"Hey, sweetie are you ok?" He felt himself instantly growing protective although truth be told it was not his place to feel that way. "Hold on honey, gimme a sec."

As carefully as he could he eased himself out of bed wincing at every creak and moan of the mattress. The dark figure stirred slightly but remained asleep. He sat the phone down and pulled a loose cotton tee-shirt over his head before grabbing it back up and slipping silently out of the room. He gently pulled the door shut with one last pause as it made a soft 'click'. The rest of the house lay in quite shadows. He was alone.

"Hey, sorry, I can't be too loud," He explained as he allowed his feet to leave the floor, powering up just enough to hoover above it as he headed towards the living room. He was answered with a gruff scoff that made him smile as he lowered himself onto the overstuffed couch.

"I'm surprised you called."

"I'm surprised you answered." Was the murmured reply, like a sulking teenager.

He chuckled lightly under his breath and closed his eyes trying to picture the owner of that gravelly voice, imagining things as they had been before. The memories returned so easily; the feeling of soft thick hair brushing against his face, his hands running down hot sweat slicked skin and sliding over the well-defined muscles, and the smell of the others warm wet breath as he leaned down for a kiss. Nostalgia and trepidation washed over him all at once as he remembered the soft sobs that had been on the other line a few moments ago. "Are you ok?"

"No, not really." There was another pause that seemed to stretch on for a lifetime but only lasted a few heartbeats. "I miss you."

A hot sinful pleasure washed over him with the other's words. All the reasons this was wrong came rushing back to his mind momentarily. They were easily pushed aside by an even greater lustful tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach that spread out to consume his entire body.

"I'm sorry, I should-"

"I miss you too." He gushed cutting the other off for a second time tonight before he had the chance to second guess himself. He was completely unprepared for the swell of emotions that were taking over his reasoning right now. He had thought he was past all of this, over what had happened, how it had ended so abruptly. Clearly no matter how many times he said it out loud he was not. "Do you wana talk honey?"

"Mmmm." The deep voice consented. There was a high pitch silence between them as he waited patiently for the other to talk. Patience was not his virtue by any stretch of the imagination, but he had come to learn more of it when dealing with such an introspective person for so long.

"I'm lonely. I hate being so far away."

Remorse pulled on his heart strings and his hand twitched reflexively as if to reach out and comfort the other. "I know…but we agreed…" He hesitated, the words already leaving a bad taste before they had even left his mouth. "This was best."

The old familiar haughty scoff of a laugh filled his head and his eyes snapped open half expecting the other to be there in front of him, crouching secretly in the dark corners of the room. Wishful thinking.

"No, we conceded to what everyone said would be best for us…for them." The voice pushed back, no long hiding the frustration that filled it. "It was coercion plain and simple."

"Do you regret what happened?" he asked the voice on the other end instantly wishing he could take it back, self-doubt making him afraid of the answer.

"Never." Relief filled him but he did not get a chance to say so before the voice continued on in an emotional rush. "The only thing I regret is not being there now." There was a lamented sob and he could hear the quivering breaths as the other fought hard not to lose control. "I regret letting myself be bullied into leaving but I will never-" More muffled tears echoed over the line breaking his heart at his inability to stop them. "I'll never regret what happened between us, what we had….have."

"Please, I can come now!" He blurted out without thinking digging his fingers into the cushion, filled with a nervous excitement at the thought.

"No." The voice said in soft defeat trying to calm itself. "I don't think either one of us could live with the consequences."

He winced remembering all too well what had been threatened to be taken away. Deep down, the rational side of him knew the other spoke the truth. It was their proverbial rock and a hard place they had been worked into.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." The other pressed on and he felt his heart soften for him as it always did. "I can't sleep much anymore. I miss your voice, your smell…"

Comfortable silence filled the air between them as he closed his eyes remembering what it was like being so close to other that he could smell his musky scent. "I still have your shirt, that pink one." He confessed blushing though there was no one around to see him. "I keep it hidden in the back of my dresser."

"Heh, is that so?" The naturally sensuous voice growled sending shivers crawling up his spine. His stomach twisted into anxious knots at thought of how beautiful the other Saiyajin would look right now; eyelashes dark with tears, lips full and swollen, face flush from crying, and his dark eyes cast down in his stubborn denial of such weak feelings. He couldn't help it, a soft moan escaped him and he heard the others breath suck in in response.

"Tease."

He blushed harder from the playful scolding tone and willed his rebellious hands to stay put.

"You know what else?" the voice asked with a mischievous tone. "I miss your taste too." He heard the sound of clinking metal and the soft whiz of what he was sure was a zipper. The others voice came through in heavy pants over the small speaker making him whimper, arching his own hips up to rub himself against the wooly fabric of his pajama pants.

"Do you remember what if felt like?" The husky voice asked him sending a throbbing pulse down his midsection and into his groin. He nodded though the other could not see and continued to rock his hips in the air, straining to find some relief without his using hand.

"So warm…wet…" He listened enraptured to the soft rhythmic sound of friction the other was creating, longing to have a glimpse of what he knew was happening on the other line. "So tight, ngh, I can still feel your lips on mine..Oh!" The voice let out a breathy gasp and he could remember exactly how the other's face had looked at that moment as he knelt over him watching, caught up in the rapture of his release.

He knew he had lost his own battle as the burning heat left his belly and spilled out in jerky waves against his thigh. He could not help the small whimpers and moans that left him as his lust ebbed out of him. He heard the voice on the other side give an accomplished chuckle, having provoked his nocturnal emissions without even having been there. He couldn't help but smile once more as he imagined the smug look he was wearing. He could see him so clearly he swore he might reach out and touch him. He imagined the feel of his fingers digging into marbled flesh and the warmth of being pressed against eachother.

"Shit."

The other saiyajin's soft curse snapped him fron his daydreaming. "What?" He asked looking around guiltily.

"Look at the time."

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Shit." He echoed. It was 5am. She was bound to be getting up soon and he imagined it was even later where he was. "Do we really have to go?" He paused chewing on his lip, full of apprehension at their pending separation. "We could just…leave."

A soft sigh pressed against his ear and he knew the other man was about to say something sensible. "We have to stay. What choice do we have right now?"

Nodding again to an empty room, he knew he was right. "I suppose. Will…will you call again?" He heard the plea in his own voice but didn't care. All the old feelings had been awoken inside of him tonight and there was no easy way to cage them back up.

"Mmm, yes." He could hear someone call out the other's name in the distance. "Fuck- gotta go baby." Another long pause filled the emptiness between them as he clung to the phone listening to the rustle of clothing and slap of bare feet on the floor. "I love you."

His heart burst into a million colors as tears sprung hot and heavy to his eyes threatening to let loose the dam of emotions that had built up. "I love you too Vegeta."

The line went dead with a soft click and he sat motionless trying to wrap his mind and heart around what had just happened.


	2. Conflicted

**Chapter 2: Conflicted**

Goku sat with the phone pressed to his cheek for a few more minutes, as if the lingering warmth of the battery could keep him connected to the other Saiyajin. After a while he folded the phone up and slid it into the pocket of his sweats. At that moment exhaustion washed over him like a tidal wave crashing upon the rocky shore leaving him drained, much as if he had been training under extreme gravity these long hours. Letting his body sink back into the arm chair, he drowsily rubbed his eyes which felt raw and gritty from the threat of tears he was still contesting with. He couldn't quite comprehend how everything had happened tonight. Parted of him did not believe it and fully expected to awaken any moment in his own bed, made a fool once more by his suppressed desires. And who could blame him? It had been 10 months since he had last heard the other man's voice, 12 months since things first began to go to shit.

A rebellious tear streaked down his face and he hastily wiped it away bolting up into a sitting position, scooting to the edge of the cushion. He wasn't dreaming, and now was not the time for that he scolded himself. The house would be waking soon and there was no chance of sneaking back into bed, so he needed to come up with a very good reason for being up so damn early.

Pushing himself up forcefully from the chair, Goku padded intently over to the kitchen. If there was anything that she wouldn't find suspicious it would be waking up to find him eating. Opening the fridge, he got out a few basic supplies putting together a couple of quick sandwiches. He tidied up just enough to make sure she saw clearly what he had been doing and took his plate of food out onto the back porch. He settled down on the steps leading from the oak porch to their large open yard and the forest beyond placing the plate absentmindedly besides him. Picking one up he took a bite, chewing mechanically as he stare out over the tree tops before him. The food was tasteless and the thought of swallowing it made his stomach sour. He did so anyways and took another bite.

There he sat; listening as the world around him and the house behind him woke, methodically working through his unwanted meal like he would work through a fight. Things had never really been the same since that long ago night, but they had gotten easier to fake. The smiles came with less effort, the lies almost felt like truths, but that phone call had changed all that. The scars on his heart felt fresh; ripped open by his voice that peeled back all his carefully cultivated barriers he had created to expose the truth below. He did not regret answering the call this morning. Truth was this was the first time the empty void inside him had filled up and he could feel anything since he'd left.

The door slid open and shut behind him with a gentle whoosh and he clenched his teeth steeling himself for whatever came.

"There you are." A thin sleepy voice sang out. "I was worried when you weren't in bed this morning."

Goku pasted on his best sheepish grin and turned back to his wife holding up the partially eaten sandwich. "Heh, I got hungry and I didn't want to wake you up just to make me something to eat."

Internally he struggled not to flinch away when she smiled and sat down next to him. The thought of absolutely anyone else touching him right now made his skin want to crawl. She passed him a cup of black coffee and he took it with another smile leaning over to kiss her check. "Thanks Chichi."

Gingerly he sipped the bitter liquid and sat quietly half listening to her talk, all the while stewing over the drink cupped in his hands. He hated coffee, especially black, and she knew it. He had told her repeatedly over the years and every time she would brush him off with 'Don't be silly' or 'Of course you do'. What he really loved was a fragrant pot of tea early in the morning. Vegeta had known this and would often leave a fresh pot in the bushes at his favorite morning workout spot for him.

"Hello?" Chichi wave her hand in front of his face and he shook his head giving her a silly apologetic smile.

"Oh, hehe, sorry Chichi." He made a show of shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth. "What wash you shaying?" he asked knowing she thought it was disgusting when he talked with his mouthful.

"Ugh, Goku!" She slapped his arm and he rubbed it pretending it hurt. "I said next time wake me up. I am your wife after all and I don't mind cooking for my husband."

He caught the emphasis of those two possessive words in her voice, however subtle she may have tried to make them. Swallowing the lump of food, he reached over and took her hand. "You are right. I should have woken you. My cooking is not anywhere near as good as yours." Again he kissed her, a quick peck, swallowing hard to keep the food he had just eaten down.

Chichi nodded pleased, flattery was always the best method to get her off his back. Memories of the meals he and the prince had shared, Vegeta's praise of his excellent cooking skills, came flooding back to him threatening once more to consume him.

"Well come inside and I'll make you a proper breakfast." She took his hand as she stood waiting for him to follow.

He squeezed it softly. "You are too good to me Chichi."

"I know. Now come on."

Goku nodded and got up following her inside. She quickly set to scurring about the kitchen making a grand breakfast that his stomach churned at the sight of. He had no desire to eat another thing right now, but knew it was expected of him.

"Hey Chichi," Goku leaned on the kitchen island toying with a piece of onion that flew his way. "Maybe we can call Gohan and Videl over for breakfast?" he suggested. "We haven't seen them this week."

"That's a great idea. I'll call them now." She wiped her hands on a dish towl and walked over to the wall phone punching in their number.

Goku listened in, grabbing a couple pieces of carrots and popping them in his mouth to keep up his charade. A few minute later she hung up and he raised his eyes to her with a goofy smile.

"Alright they said they will be over in one hour."

"Cool. That's plenty of time for a quick workout."

Chichi's nose wrinkled as she looked at her husband. "Only if you take a shower before they get here."

"Of course dear." Goku reassured her.

With few flicks of her hand she dismissed him and he leisurely got up and walked out of the kitchen and back outside. Once the fresh air hit him he let out a deep sigh relieved, if only for a short while, the burden of playing the part of the submissive fool was lifted. It had taken six months before she had stopped freaking out when he went outside to train. It had gotten so bad that the first three months he had settled for turning Gohan's old bedroom into a makeshift gym rather than listen to her yell and scream every time he wanted to go out and train; not that he'd had the gumption to do much more than sit and lament his situation then.

Goku started warming up, jogging the mile perimeter around their house, as always covertly making sure his wife could see him passing by regularly. The small phone clunked gently against his thigh with each step, a tiny reminder of the truth of his actions this morning. He ran through his normal exercises and katas working up the best sweat he could on his own.

All too soon his youngest son came skipping up to him. "Hey dad, mom says you need to come shower cuz Gohan will be here soon."

Goku powered down and gave his son a genuine smile. "Alrighty. I'll be right there."

He watched him trot back and disappear inside the house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his wife watching him from the kitchen window. He did a few more side stretches then plastered on his big goofy grin and headed back inside. He had the urge to reach down and touch the device in his pocket but knew it would only draw more unwanted attention.

"Hey Chichi. I'm gona go shower, ok?"

"Ok, just hurry up."

"Yes Chichi."

After another quick kiss on her cheek, Goku headed back to their shared bedroom making sure to keep the door open. He stepped into the bathroom, partially closing the door, and striped his pajamas off. Turning on the shower, he peeked out of the door. Chichi was still busy in the kitchen cooking. Covertly he fished out the small phone and stashed it in his shoe next to the hamper. He tossed his clothes in the bin and stepped into the hot water hastily scrubbing his body down.

He popped the top of the shampoo bottle open and the scent of lavender and vanilla hit him, bringing a flood of memories with it. He closed his eyes and squeezed the bottle under his nose, breathing in deeply. He could almost feel that heavy damp spiked hair pressing back against his chest, the smooth wet skin of his ass grinding into his own hips, teasing him into a frenzy.

"Hurry up Goku!"

With a frustrated sigh he squirted the shampoo into his hair and snapped the lid shut calling back over his shoulder. "Yes dear."

At least he would smell like him today. Agitated he hurried through his rinse, trying to ignore the growing problem those memories had brought with them. Finished, he shut off the water and dried off wrapping the towel around his hips. He caught a brief glance at himself in the foggy mirror and paused for a double take. It had been some time since he had bothered to look into a mirror. If he hadn't known better he would have said he was staring at a younger, tired version of himself. Gone was the extra bulk the days upon days of intense training with the other Saiyajin had built up, and while his body was still something to be admired by any human, Goku was shocked to see how slim and gaunt he looked compared to his usual self. The sharp angles of his face were more pronounced and although he was 42 he hadn't aged like the humans around him did so he was confused by the dark circles that haunted his eyes, aging him in a way he'd never seen before. The realization that the stress of the past year had put more of a toll on him physically than any of the bad guys he had fought hit him hard.

Numbly, Goku walked out of the bathroom and went to his dresser grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and socks pulling them on. He dug out a pair of khaki cargo shorts and put them on too before rummaging around in his drawer looking for his light blue tee-shirt. His fingers brushed up against a distinctly soft fabric, worn thin over time; the prince's hidden pink shirt. He reached deeper in rubbing the supple material between his fingers.

"Goku, Gohan is here!" He jumped startled and franticly shoved the shirt further back into its hiding place.

"Kay." He found his blue shirt and slipped into it then went back to the bathroom and retrieved the small phone in his shoe before putting them on. One last paranoid glance out of the bathroom door and Goku decided it was worth the risk to check the phone. He clocked resents and a long list of Chichi's name popped up with Vegeta's number at the top. He chewed his lip for a moment then clicked on it and hit erase. He felt a sick emptiness in his stomach but knew that his wife had a habit of going through his phone even though she thought he didn't know. Clicking off the light, he made his way out to the living room where his oldest son and his fiancé Vidal were greeting Goten and Chichi.

"Hey dad!" Gohan beamed rushing in to give his father a huge hug.

"Hey son. Glad you could come by"

"Yeah, we didn't have any plans for the morning although I am going to drop Videl off at the mall later while I go study for exams."

"Ooo the mall huh?" Chichi interrupted squeezing between Gohan and Videl. "I've been meaning to go pick up a couple new outfits for Goten you know."

"Mom, would you like to join Videl today?"

Chichi squealed and hung onto her soon to be daughter in-law, who was looking a bit nervous as the older woman started spouting off about all the fun they would have and maybe even manicures. The young woman gave a pleading look to Gohan and Goku, both of which held up their hands and walked off to the kitchen.

"How are you dad?" Gohan asked pulling up a seat at the island.

"Oh you know me." Goku said with a goofy smile.

The young man raised an eyebrow at his dad as he picked at a piece of bacon.

"I'm ok son."

Goku dropped the façade and sat down next to him. He knew no one but the two women knew the truth of what happened last year but his son had seen the change in him. For the first few months he could not hardly bring himseld to do much of anything. Eating, sleeping, leaving the house, everything felt pointless. After a few months Chichi had warned him that she would follow through with her threat if things didn't change so Goku had worked hard and made an effort to forget the past and move forward. Now his life had become one carefully constructed act of him as the loving husband and father and Chichi as the sweet and caring wife and all of them one big happy family; just what she wanted.

"I passed my first round of exams last week." Gohan said changing the subject as he watched his dad's face become more troubled and distant.

"Oh, that's great Gohan. Your mom will be very happy."

"Yeah."

The boys grew silent as the girl's voices carried past the door. Soon the rest of the family joined them in the kitchen and breakfast was dished out. Goku's stomach flopped in angry protest as he forced plate after plate into it, all the while smiling and carrying on polite conversation. He was happy to have his son around but even more thankful to the distraction for Chichi and the help in making the food go away. He was having a hard time keeping up his act today. All he wanted to do was lock himself in his room and wait for the phone call he was hopping would come tonight. If he had to wait longer to hear the other Saiyajin's voice he might just loose his mind.

"Goku, Goku where are you?!"

Chichi's voice again cut through his musings and he shook his head putting his carefully crafted mask of a smile back on, one hand slung casually behind his neck. "Oh, sorry Chichi. Guess I'm still restless from such a short workout."

The tension coming off the couple was palpable in the room as she stared down her husband suspicious of his mood today. "Well, you could always come with Videl and I to the mall," she said squinting at him. "We could use come company."

"Oh come on mom," Gohan injected trying to help out his dad who had visibly paled at the idea of spending all day in a mall with her. "It's good for you and Videl to spend a little quality tiiiime-" Videl stepped on his foot and he gave her an apologetic look. "-together."

"Oh I suppose you would only get in the way anyways," she said haughtily to her husband with a frown. "You're like a bull in a china shop."

Goku scratched his head grinning sheepishly. "Awe come on, I'm not that bad."

The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch. Videl and Gohan helped his mother clean up after while Goku took Goten out back to do some light parring. His youngest hadn't much been interested in sparring since his best friend Trunks had moved away with his family. The guilt rested heavily on him for it since he knew his actions were partially to blame for the situation.

"So," Goku sat down brushing off his hands allowing his youngest to catch his breath. "Any plans for today?"

Goten flopped down dramatically and rolled onto his back. "Eh, mom told me to study." A frown flashed on his face as he stared up into the big blue empty sky. "She's been making me study even more since Trunk's left."

The two of them were silent for a while. The gentle rustle of the wind pushing through the trees and the occasional twitter of a bird broke the muteness of the morning air while they sat contemplating their own thoughts. It reminded Goku of the times, after endless hours of sparring, when he and Vegeta would sit in the middle of the carnage they had just created and listen to the world as it hesitantly came back to life around them. The pounding of blood that rushed through their veins fueling the Saiyajin's inherent need to beat each other senseless would ebb and the small sounds of the forest world would return as if the creatures could feel that, for now at least, the danger had passed and it was safe to once more walk the lands they inhabited.

"Do you miss it?" Goku had once asked the prince. Vegeta had sat quite for a long time after. The younger man could feel the heat radiating off the back pressed against his as they lounged in their easy silence. After enough time had passed to make Goku believe he would not be answer he was slightly startled to hear him speak.

"I miss our suns." Vegeta's voice was thick, deep, and he spoke slowly like someone trying to remember the details of a dream that was fading. "I miss the heat of the air pressing against my skin and the smell of the dirt when the wind would kick up. I miss the rough red stone of the palace walls. I remember running down the halls to watch my father speak in the throne room and the sounds of my footsteps echoing off those coarse stones. And laying on the domed roof of the palace starring up to the perpetual blood red and orange sky, more glorious and regal than any of earth's sunsets, and dreaming of the planets I would one day conquer and the adventures I would have."

Vegeta had once more grown silent. Goku hadn't dared move for it had been the first time he had heard the prince talk with such emotion that he feared any attention he brought to himself would cause the older Saiyajin to never speak this way to him again.

Goku let out a long sigh drawn back to the present and his son, who lay eyes closed, drinking in the warm morning rays. "You should go play today."

Goten opened his eyes and looked towards this dad shielding his face from the sun with his hand. "I guess."

The full Saiyajin's brows wrinkled at his son's lack luster tone that filled him with concern. What things were his son going through that he missed because he was too busy, consumed by his own problems.

"Goten, what's wrong? You used to jump at the chance to blow off studying and go play when your mom wasn't around."

The moody pre-teen shrugged and rolled up into a sitting position plucking a blade of grass, absentmindedly chewing on the end. "I don't know dad. There's really not much point."

"What do you mean?"

Goten let out his own exasperated sigh and lifted his hands up letting them drop back into his lap with a 'plop'. "I mean it's not like I have a bunch of friends to play with." Goku opened his mouth to protest but Goten just shook his head. "No dad. You know what it's like. I can't 'play'-" he made quotations in the air with his fingers emphasizing his frustrations, "-if I just be me other kids would get hurt. I can't really run, or fly for that matter, with the kids around here. Like, if I high five them I have to make sure I don't knock them into a tree!" Goten tossed his head back glaring scornfully up at the sky. "Dad, Trunks was the only one who was like me, and now he's gone. And I don't really understand why…or why I can't go visit him."

Goku watched helplessly as his youngest son growled ripping up a tuft of dirt and flung it far into the forest. "I know son, and I wish I had answers for you-"

"Then tell me why I can't go visit my friend!" Goten shouted cutting his father off.

Goku's face fell and Goten immediately regretted yelling. "Dad-I'm…I'm sorry. It's just, I wana understand, I do, but it's aggravating not knowing."

They sat once more in uneasy silence, Goku clearly lost in his own world of thoughts.

"Why don't I just go to the arcade today?" Goten suggested with a defeated tone.

Goku forced his silly smile and gave him a thumb up. "I think that would be great son."

"See," Goten scowled gesturing to his father but his voice was soft and wavering. "I don't understand this." He stood up, angrily brushing dirt from his pants. "I don't get why you do that dad, act like everything's peachy." His eyes cast down and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I see how you and mom fight. It's like she's always mad."

"We don't fight kiddo."

"Sure you do." Goten snapped back. "Just because you aren't yelling and screaming anymore doesn't mean you aren't fighting."

Abruptly Goku jumped up and grabbed his son in a tight hug completely catching the half-blood off guard. Goten felt the tears of his pent up frustrations start to fall and buried his face in his father's stomach hugging him back tightly.

"Sush now. It's ok Goten." Goku kissed the top of his head holding on securely to the boy who looked so much like himself when he was small. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, and I know I'm not giving you the answers you want, but I promise you, things will work themselves out. As long as I have you and your brother things will be ok. I'd do anything to keep you guys safe."

Goten looked back up at his father confused and obviously full of questions. "You're just gona have to trust me kiddo. Adults, well, they are just as messed up as anyone and all we can do is our best, so if you see mom mad at me there is probably a reason. And if you see me sad or pretending to be happy there is a reason for that too. But you, you don't need to get involved in all this." Goku pulled his son to him again. "I'm sorry Trunks is gone, but for now this is just the way things have to be. But things will always change son."

"Do you really believe that?" Goten asked.

"I'm betting my life on that kid."

Goten pulled back and wiped his face with the backs of his hands. He looked up to his dad visibly still bubbling with questions. The small sad smile his father gave him quenched any ideas he had of pushing the matter and he dropped his eyes shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm gona go call some friends and get ready to go to the arcade once mom leaves."

"Alright son. Make sure and grab some money out of the jar on the kitchen counter before you go."

Goten nodded and turned to leave before Goku cried out, "I love you son!"

He looked back giving his dad the same small sad smile. "Love you too dad," before heading back into the house.

"Gookuu!"

"What now?" he sighed under his breath. "Coming!"

Without much enthusiasm he walked back to the house, steeling himself for whatever may come next.

"Yes dear?" Goku asked smiling as he took a seat at the kitchen island where Chichi and Videl sat talking.

"Goku I forgot I have an order that is supposed to be picked up today at the market," she fished inside her purse and brought out an order slip sliding it over to him "do you think you could pick it up at 10:00am for me?" she asked her tone still clipped.

"Yeah sure. I can pop right over and take care of it then." Relief flowed through him and he sank back into his high back stool quietly listening as the other three prepared to leave. Today was turning out to be a rather ok day all things considering he mused as Chichi ran through her list of do's & don'ts and odds & ends she wanted taken care of around the house while she was gone.

Soon enough he was standing out front waving his family off, shaking his head at the small car they were obligated to be confined in do to Chichi's unwavering refusal to let anyone pick her up and fly her anywhere now a days.

Alone at last Goku's entire form melted, the times where he could completely stop pretending to be someone else were too few and far in-between. He went back inside closing the door firmly, reminding himself not to lock it. No, locked doors in the Son house were strictly a no-no on her long list of "Trust Builders". Trust builders, Goku scoffed scrubbing his hands through his hair. That's what that quack of a marriage counselor had sold his wife on. The very idea of having to sit week after week in silence abasement as they droned on and on about his faults and short comings and the virtues of truth and honesty was a hell unto its own, but couple it with the fact that all the things that had 'improved' over these many months were only the result of his carefully maintained masquerade made each morning feel like a prison sentence in hell. Only hell was in his own mind for allowing himself to continue to be dragged along in this farce of a relationship rather than risk the truth being exposed. He loved Chichi, she had given him two beautiful strong boys, and in her own way had tried to be the good wife and mother, but he was not 'in love' with her; he wasn't sure he ever had been. As torturous as this shit show was for him he couldn't help but feel guilt at how it must weight down on her. All she had ever wanted was a good man to play the part of a loving husband, the kind who had an 8-5 job and came home every night, someone to be there for his boys teaching them how to play football or helping with math homework, a partner that put her needs before everyone else.

His eyes dragged over the family photos clinging to the walls and decorating the empty space of the house. He remembered the good behind each one fondly; trips to the beach, picnics, the boys' first days of school, the day Gohan graduated. Behind each good thought was a dark stain tainting the memory, a small fight here, arguing there, always there was contention between them scarring their life together until being in the same room was a chore to be suffered and gotten through. He stared hauntingly at a small picture shoved deep behind a wall of photos sitting on the mantle. It was of the Son's and Breif's. That day they had all gone to the beach, and despite the bickering between him and Chichi, or the seagulls attacking the picnic, or even the chaotic aftermath of angry girls when the boys had started blasting the birds out of the sky at their request to 'do something', it had been a good day. He walked over to the photo and picked it up running his thumb over the prince. Chichi was sitting in front with baby Goten on her lap and Goku had been standing in the back with his arm slung over Bulma's shoulder. Goku had just grabbed Vegeta, who was sneaking off, and pulled him back into the picture having had to squeeze him tightly in an one armed hug to keep him from dashing off, ignoring the death threats that were promised if he did not let the 'Prince of All Saiyajins' go at once.

He placed the photo back on the mantel right up front where he could see it. He told himself to stop, quit wasting his precious free time lamenting over things he couldn't do anything about, or more appropriately, was not willing to do anything about. Instead he set about in the kitchen finishing off the last of the dirty dishes leaving them to dry in the rack so Goten could put them away when he got home later. Looking about, a small black pot caught his eyes. It sat covered in dust, unceremoniously shoved beneath a stack of rarely used Tupperware and dish rags. He rescued the cherished tea pot and gave it a good wash before filling it and setting it on the stove to boil. His smile was despondent as he ran his fingers over the flower indentations on the pots side and lid; a birthday present from the prince.

As usual Chichi had used the day as an excuse to show off with a huge party inviting everyone she could think of; despite his demurring to the large crowd he was building in his mind as she prattled off name after name. He chided himself, she meant well, she always meant well. Deep down he just couldn't make himself believe anything she did was with the intent to hurt or anger him, she just saw life from a skewed perception to his own views. There was a long record of divergence when it came to what they wanted in life and what they were willing to do it get it. Whether it was clothes, food, family, life style or all the things in-between there was a clashing of personalities. He was happy with his family, his son's, and would have even enjoyed having a daughter to spoil, but the level of responsibility she expected of him encumbered him like an oppressive reminder that no matter what he did it would never be enough without sacrificing all of who he was. And, he supposed, that it was this constant reminder of the self-doubt he had in himself and his short-comings as a parent that led to a buildup of guilt that he felt he deserved.

It took two to tango. He had heard that earth phrase some time ago when he was a child, and at the time he remembered giggling imagining a ridiculous little man dressed as half woman half man trying to dance with himself. But as he grew older he had come to understand the philosophy behind the idiom. True, she did have a habit of latching on to his mistakes and driving them into him until he reached a breaking point, but he had given her plenty of reasons over the years to be bitter and frustrated. He was always putting their family second, and at risk, at the chance for a good fight; sometimes to save a life and other times just for the prospect of fighting someone stronger than himself. True, he did not do it deliberately to hurt her, and never had he had the intent of leaving her alone as much as he had to deal with all the challenges of raising two boys and keeping a family together, but that is exactly what had transpired.

Things in that area had only worsened by the appearance of Vegeta and the other Saiyajins and the materialization that he was in fact not of this world, an alien, an outsider. While she had never verbally held this fact against him, he had sensed a change in her perception of him thereafter. And his befriending of Vegeta had not helped matters at all. His willingness to forgive his enemies and forge ahead in fact had been a cause of many of their biggest quarrels. He just couldn't reason with her that people could change, or see things from her side of the street so to say. All this tension and silent discord between them contributed to the estrangement of their relationship, and ultimately, his final shameful disconcerting act against her.

The high pitch whistle of the kettle broke his concentration and he stared down at it momentarily with a befuddled look. Methodically he prepared the vibrant green powder in his tea cup, fetched from the cabinet, and took the kettle off the stove pouring steaming water into it and replaced the pot on a hot pad near the sink. He watched the powder dissolve into a dark green cloud of variegated swirls, soothed by its fluid shifting.

Somehow his thoughts kept going very off track today he realized as he picked up the warm drink and inhaled the earthy fragrance. He had been remembering the day he had been given the tea pot. Everyone was there to wish him a happy birthday. He was turning 39 and for once there was no impending doom or crisis to run off and fix. The party had been fine but Goku was exhausted from all the mingling and thanking Chichi had insisted he perform. It was late, people were finally beginning to say their goodbyes and leave and he had chosen to wander off to the woods to find a moments peace in all the chaos. Just as he had settled down against a fallen log he heard a rustle in the brush and he groaned thinking she or one of the other guests had followed him.

"Relax." the resonating voice scolded as the prince stepped into view. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee and kept pulling at the collar; surely Bulma's contribution to the taming of the wild Saiyajin.

"Oh Kami I'm glad it's you!" Goku confessed the rigidity of his body receding.

"Hmph, well, don't be. She's looking for you and if I don't come back with you I'm sure she'll send Bulma next."

"Ughn." Scrubbing his hands over his face he let out a groan. "Really thought I had finally gotten away. Don't suppose you'd take one for the team and tell her I was kidnapped or something would ya?"

"Nope."

Goku rolled his eyes and stood up brushing bits of leave and dirt from his pants. "Alrighty then."

Vegeta planted a hand on the other Saiyajins chest as he made to leave, pulling it back quickly as if perplexed by his own actions. "I-uh," the older man cleared his throat and brought out a small bundle wrapped in a black cloth that Goku had not noticed before. "It's just-" crimson bloomed on the prince's face, his eyes shifting down as he fished for words that would not come. "Here." he spat out thrusting the package into Goku's hands.

"Awe, a gift? You big softie." He couldn't help but smile as he needled the other. Carefully, he undid the tie at the top of the bundle and was taken back at the lovely little gunmetal kettle that lay beneath it. It was shiny but not glossy; almost a pearlescent black and crafted into its lid was a detailed print of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, stray petals falling down decorating the pot itself in a patchwork fashion. The handle was made of a dark wood and carved to resemble one of the branches of the gnarled tree.

"Vegeta!.." Tears sprung to his eyes and he fought hard to push them back knowing how uncomfortable the other Saiyajin was with emotions. "I-I don't know what to say!"

"Hmph." The prince nodded satisfied, his head tilted down to hide the secret smile that peeked out, privately relieved. "You like it then?"

"Oh Kami yes Geita!" Goku gushed rushing in and grabbed him in a tight hug without thinking.

He felt Vegeta's body stiffen against him and it dawned on him what he had done. He hastily went to pull away but found a strong pair of arms had locked themselves around his waist. Goku stood motionless, arms still embracing the older's shoulders, unsure of what to do. Gradually he felt the small form yield and he pressed him tightly to his own chest beaming from ear to ear with some unknown happiness while the thick spikes of hair brushed silkily against his face. They stood silently entwined, the circumstances foreign and unsettling but not all together wrong. It was both familiar and strange to the younger Saiyajin to have such close contact with his friend, seeing as how they sparred and fought together all the time, yet never had he touched him just for the sake of comfort.

Without warning Vegeta tensed back up and pushed his way back out of his embrace. His eyes were still uncustomarily cast to the side and he fidgeted with the seam of his pants pocket unsure of what to say.

"Should we head back before they send a search party?" Goku joked to cover up for the strange feelings that were growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Hmph." was his only reply as the prince turned and walked back to the party with Goku in tow.

Yes, that had been a great birthday Goku admitted, a small smile of contentment brightening his face. He finished his tea then got up and rinsed out the small kettle and dried it. He bent down and opened one of the lower cabinets moving things around so that he could fit the pot safetly out of sight near the back. Straightening he glanced at the clock. 9:50am. Time was getting away from him again.

He finished tiding up the kitchen then made sure he had the wallet and order list tucked into his short's pocket. He snapped off the lights in the house and stepped outside; making sure the door was closed tightly. He stood a few moments in the sunshine, breathing in deeply and stretching until he heard a few satisfying pops. He wouldn't be long he figured, and transporting everything back with him shouldn't be an issue. Placing two fingers to his head he closed his eyes and disappeared from sight.


End file.
